Love is You
by ndls
Summary: Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin berhenti mencintainya. KYUMIN's Love Story / YAOI


Love is You

KYUMIN / YAOI / T / OS

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. "

Namja manis itu terisak dibalik pintu kamarnya yang bernuansa biru, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi gumpalan lembut bak marshmallow. Wajahnya tertunduk diantara kakinya, dengan gemetar jemarinya meremas selembar kertas seolah itulah satu-satunya sumber kekuatan yang dia punya saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah.. Buka pintunya.. Aku mohon.. "

Bukan tidak menyadari akan sosok yang terus memanggil bahkan mengetuk pintu kamarnya berulang kali, Sungmin hanya merasa tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya dihadapan lelaki tinggi yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu. Tangisnya semakin menjadi kala ingatannya kembali ke satu jam yang lalu, masih dikamar ini dengan Kyuhyun yang ada bersamanya saat itu.

"Sungmin-ah.. kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Berhenti menangis!"

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang membentaknya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin membuka pintu dan langsung menampakkan wajah meyedihkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun, tapi sekali lagi ingatannya menyeruak masuk ke akal sehatnya, sehingga yang mampu dia lakukan hanya menangis semakin histeris diantara kedua lututnya.

Salahkan saja sifat cengeng Sungmin yang sudah ada sejak dia lahir. Tangisnya mudah saja keluar bahkan ketika hal sekecil apapun yang membuat hatinya terenyuh. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat memalukan beberapa saat lalu, bersama Kyuhyun tentunya. Dengan mengabaikan sopan santun yang dia junjung selama ini, Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya dibarengi dengan tertutupnya daun pintu tepat di depan wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan suara 'braaakkk' yang memekakan telinga. Kyuhyun hanya mampu mencelos melihat tingkah luar biasa sahabatnya itu.

"Sungmin, jika kau laki-laki, maka jangan bertingkah selayaknya anak gadis! Cepat keluar dan selesaikan urusan ini secara jantan!"

Secara refleks Sungmin langsung memegang sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. Entahlah hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia benar-benar seorang lelaki. Haah.. Kyuhyun pabbo! Umpatnya dalam hati. Sungmin, namja cengeng dengan harga diri selangit, yang wajahnya akan langsung bertekuk jika ada yang mengatainya cantik, namja yang tak segan menjambak Eunhyuk -teman sekelasnya ketika meragukan gendernya, langsung berdiri menghadap pintu, menggenggam kenop pintu dengan telapak tangan yang dingin. Tangan yang lain masih setia meremas kertas lusuh yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

"Sungmin-ah! Buka pin..."

Ceklek

Kyuhyun yang tadi begitu menggebu menggedor dan berteriak di depan kamar Sungmin, nyatanya sekarang hanya mampu mematung dengan mulut terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Kata-katanya menggantung tanpa mampu dia teruskan ketika wajah sayu Sungmin tampak di hadapannya. Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk bernafas, karena dalam hitungan detik oksigen yang dia butuhkan lenyap bersamaan dengan kerjapan sayu Foxy eyes itu, belum lagi airmata yang terus mengalir, hidung bangir yang tampak memerah, dan bibir tipis sewarna sakura yang masih bergetar menahan isakan. Demi Heechul Hyung yang makin cantik, Sungmin tak ada bedanya dengan anak TK yang menangis karena lupa dijemput ibunya!

"APAAA!" Bentakan yang tidak ada aura seramnya sama sekali.

" Sungmin-ah.. Kau benar-benar seorang lelaki.. Hahahaha.. "

Sungmin tahu itu ejekan. Tanpa basa-basi daun pintu itu akan tertutup kembali, namun Kyuhyun langsung menahannya dengan tenaga yang dia punya.

"Oke.. Jangan ditutup lagi pintunya! Oke kita selesaikan sekarang juga.. "

Sungmin menurut ketika Kyuhyun langsung menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Wajahnya terus menunduk saat dia memilih berdiri di belakang tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Helaan nafas Kyuhyun langsung mengisi ruangan yang sunyi itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, tangannya langsung menyentuh pundak namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Sungmin menegang, sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya hatinya berdegup kencang, belum lagi tatapan Kyuhyun yang langsung dia sadari. Sungmin merasa kerdil dibawah sosok Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan.. ingin rasanya Sungmin berlari ke Eommanya, Appanya, Hyungnya atau siapapun itu, asal bisa kabur dari Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah.. tidak apa-apa.. a-aku tidak apa-apa"

Sungmin langsung menatap wajah tampan itu. Aura kebingungan terpancar diwajah manisnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan itu, hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap seolah itulah keputusan yang Sungmin nantikan sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak keberatan Sungmin-ah.. Aku senang ketika Kau kini sudah dewasa.. "

Sungmin mengerjap, setetes airmatanya jatuh perlahan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Haah.. ternyata walaupun aku lebih tua darimu, ternyata Kau yang lebih dahulu merasakannya.. Usia tidak berpengaruh untuk urusan cinta.."

"Tapi K-kyu.. a-aku.. m-mencintai.. "

"Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya? Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menunduk dalam diam. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu pengertian sekali? Seketika hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesal, seharusnya Sungmin tidak merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka dengan perasaan cintanya ini. Sejak sekolah dasar Sungmin sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Kyuhyun, bahkan hingga kini mereka tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, Sungmin selalu menjadi bayangan Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Dimana ada Sungmin, disitu ada Kyuhyun. Mereka tak terpisahkan.

Menginjak tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama, Sungmin mulai merasakan hal berbeda ketika melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Perasaan entah apa namanya, merasuk kedalam hatinya saat dia bersama Kyuhyun. Ada rasa sayang yang melebihi rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Hatinya berdesir saat Kyuhyun menatapnya, jiwanya terasa penuh ketika Kyuhyun selalu bersamanya. Dan Sungmin bukan namja bodoh yang tidak tahu apa artinya perasaan aneh itu. Itu Cinta.. cinta pertamanya.. Kyuhyun-ah.

"Sungmin-ah.. selamat.. Kau menemukan cinta pertamamu.. Aku senang.."

"T-tapi Kyu.. "

"Dengarkan aku, Sungmin-ah.. tidak ada yang bisa menolak kapan, kenapa dan dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta. Aku mengenalmu melebihi siapapun, aku menerimamu apa adanya dirimu. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya kau adalah Lee Sungmin, sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi.. "

Ada bagian dari hati Sungmin yang tercubit ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil fokusnya terus menatap mata Sungmin. Ada perasaan senang karena Kyuhyun tak marah, namun ada perasaan sedih saat harapan cintanya seolah dipaksa menghadap kenyataan jika semua ini salah. Kyuhyun sahabatnya, hanya sahabatnya.

"K-kyuhyun-ah.. Terima kasih.. "

"Tidak perlu.. Sekarang tersenyumlah.. "

Sungmin terdiam menatap langsung mata kelam Kyuhyun. Ada pancaran pengertian, keteduhan, rasa sayang, dan entah perasaan apa lagi yang Kyuhyun punya. Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun benar.. tak ada yang salah atas perasaan cintanya. Kyuhyun begitu baik, dan Sungmin tak akan pernah mengecewakannya hanya karena perasaan cintanya.

"K-kyuhyun-ah.. aku berjanji.." Ada jeda yang panjang mengiringi lirihan Sungmin.

"Aku akan berhenti ketika kau memintaku untuk berhenti. Aku berjanji Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku akan benar-benar berhenti ketika kau memang tak menginginkan aku bersama perasaanku ini. Aku berjanji.. Aku berjanji..."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Diusapnya surai Sungmin, meyakinkan kalau dia percaya kepada sahabat tercintanya ini.

"Aku berjanji Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku akan berhenti.."

◇◇◇KYUMIN◇◇◇

Beberapa minggu berlalu, ternyata tidak ada yang berubah semenjak pernyataan cinta sepihak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap menjadi namja ceria yang selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang tetap menjadi sandaran dimanapun dan kapanpun Sungmin butuhkan. Persahabatan yang indah dan membuat iri seisi sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Hyukjae terus mengataiku cantik.. tidakkah itu konyol? Menyebalkan.."

"Sungmin-ah.. bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Eh?"

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali. Mulutnya membentuk hurup O sempurna, apa-apaan Kyuhyun ini? Jangan bilang dia sedang jatuh cinta atau mencoba untuk jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Apa Kyuhyun mulai menerima Sungmin? Sungmin bermonolog dalam hati.

Sungmin berdehem, menormalkan detak jantungnya, mencoba menyusun kata seindah dan sedalam mungkin sebagai bentuk penghayatan atas rasa cinta yang sedang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun terus menatap jauh ke luar jendela kelas, melanglangbuanakan lamunannya. Sungmin berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, walau tinggi mereka tak sama, tapi Sungmin mencoba menatap paras rupawan sahabatanya itu.

"Jatuh cinta itu.. "

"Aku jatuh cinta Sungmin-ah.. "

Lanjutan kata-kata Sungmin hilang ditelan angin. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kebenaran. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, orbs kelamnya menatap Foxy Sungmin, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Sedetik dua detik, Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafas, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh, entah mentertawakan dirinya sendiri atau mentertawakan tampang Sungmin yang mirip anak kelinci saat ini. Mata foxy yang bulat, mulut menganga, dan kerjapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sungmin-ah.. benar kau manusia?

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu, kau harus menepatinya.. "

"A-apa? Janji yang mana?"

" Berhenti mencintaiku ketika aku meminta kau untuk berhenti"

Sungmin menegang, seakan ada ribuan pisau menghujam jantungnya. Sudah saatnya kah? Rasa cinta yang ia miliki tulus tanpa berharap mendapat balasan. Sungmin bahkan bersyukur saat Kyuhyun justru tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan yang ia miliki. Sungmin tidak pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menerimanya, Kyuhyun-nya yang baik dan pengertian, itu sudah cukup bagi Sungmin untuk terus berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"K-kyu.. kenapa..? "

"Berhenti mencintaiku secara sepihak. Tidakkah kau lelah, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin merasa matanya memanas. Wajahnya tertunduk tak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun. Fikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu arah. Kenapa dan kenapa? Puluhan kata itu terus berlarian di otaknya.

"Sungmin-ah.. "

 _Jangan panggil namaku dengan nada seperti itu, Kyu.. itu makin membuatku tak sanggup melepas perasaan ini_.

"Sungmin-ah.. Dengarkan aku.. "

"K-kyu.. K-kenapa?"

Jatuh sudah airmata Sungmin, ia menangis lagi sama seperti pertama kali Kyuhyun tahu perasaannya. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat lembaran puisi tentang rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ternyata hanya dalam hitungan minggu Kyuhyun mampu mengerti perasaan Sungmin.

"Aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan perasaanmu itu Sungmin-ah.. Aku ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku secara sepihak"

"Begitukah?" Lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam. Baiklah mungkin ini saatnya melepas Kyuhyun. Asalkan tetap bersahabat, itu tidaklah masalah. Melepas rasa cintanya demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, sahabat tercintanya, maka Sungmin akan rela melakukannya. Biarlah ia menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Chup!

Satu kecupan dan itu mampu membuat semua fungsi tubuh Sungmin berhenti, kecuali jantungnya tentu saja. Semuanya terasa kebas dan Sungmin jatuh dengan tidak elegan sama sekali. Oh jangan lupakan foxy eyesnya yang nyaris keluar, mulutnya yang membeo tanpa suara, dan deru nafas yang memburu seolah ia baru saja berlarian mengelilingi Seoul. Kyuhyun.. dengan tidak memikirkan efek yang ia sebabkan akibat kecupan satu detiknya yang mendarat di kening Sungmin, hanya tertawa melihat Sungmin jatuh tersungkur.

"Bodoh.. Apa kecupanku membunuhmu?"

Sungmin benci menjadi orang yang mungkin bodoh, otaknya lelet mencerna semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyunnya.. Kecupannya.. Sial, dia merasa dipermainkan oleh namja Cho itu. Menyuruhnya berhenti mencintainya, tapi dengan seenak jidat lebarnya malah mencium keningnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Sungmin berdiri berjinjit menyamakan tinggi mereka berdua -walau itu sia-sia.

"KAU! CHO KYUHYUN.. Beraninya kau mempermainkanku!" Jari telunjuk lentiknya mengarah tepat didepan hidung Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha.. "

"K-kau kira ini lucu, Cho! Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk balik mencintaiku? Apa aku pernah merengek padamu agar jadi kekasihku? A-aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku tidak berharap apapun.."

Isakan demi isakan mengiringi curahan hati Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin, matanya menghujam foxy eyes namja cengeng itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Lee Sungmin. Aku memintamu berhenti mencintaiku sebelah tangan, karena mulai saat ini, aku yang akan mengisi tangan yang satunya. Seperti ini.."

Sungmin melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Hatinya terasa penuh saat merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan besar itu menghangatkan tangan kecilnya. Terasa pas dan saling melengkapi. Sungmin mendongkak, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh rasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah.. Akhirnya aku jatuh cinta, sama sepertimu.. "

"K-kyu.. i-ini bulan apa? Belum bulan April kan?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"April Mop! Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun tertawa karena kepolosan Sungmin. Haaah.. kelinci bodoh yang manis.

"Menurutmu?"

CHUP!

Lagi, kecupan itu mendarat dengan kecepatan cahaya, namun kali ini di tempat yang strategis(?). Bibir tipis yang merekah sewarna bunga sakura, bibir selembut sutra dan semanis madu. Kyuhyun rasa perbuatan jauh lebih mudah dimengerti dibanding perkataan. Apalagi untuk spesies kelinci polos seperti Sungmin

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin bodoh!"

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung, tidak lupa senyuman yang ia tinggalkan sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan Sungmin.. aah kelinci jenis apa sebenarnya namja itu. Jiwanya serasa dicabut paksa dari raganya. Hanya mampu berkedip dan berkedip. Lembutnya bibir tebal namja februari itu masih terasa di bibirnya. Apa ini hanya mimpi? Dengan kekuatan penuh, Sungmin mencubit lengan mulusnya.

"Awwww!"

Sakit! Dan ini bukan mimpi. Sungmin menatap pintu kelasnya, dan dengan idiotnya tersenyum lebar sekali. Kyuhyun baru saja menciumnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! SARANGHAE! "

Teriakanya melengking menembus kesunyian lorong kelas. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah Sahabat atau sekarang statusnya berubah menjadi kekasihnya. Lee Sungminnya yang cengeng, kekanakan, polos dan bodoh, mampu membuat hatinya berdebar kencang. Cintanya sungguh simple, polos namun amat berarti, seperti Lee Sungmin itu sendiri.

"Love is you, Sungmin-ah.. "

END

Hallo.. Fanfict ini terlahir(?) karena kerinduan saya terhadap Fanfict KyuMin..

Masih sangat amatir, karena saya sebelumnya hanya seorang reader setia Fanfict KyuMin. Sorry for typos :) Thanks!


End file.
